


The Most Beautiful Man in the World Who Lives in My Building and Only Ever Sees Me When I Look Disgusting

by Scribe_de_la_Vie



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Inspired By Tumblr, Meet-Cute, meet-cute gone wrong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 04:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8474701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribe_de_la_Vie/pseuds/Scribe_de_la_Vie
Summary: I feel like the title is self explanatory, tbh...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based upon a post by @ofgeography. You can read it before reading this… but that’ll spoil the whole premise. Up to you. I am portraying Riley and Farkle as adults. As such, I cannot promise that they won’t do things that consenting adults do. That is all. I'll change the rating if and when that happens.

She must have heard something, but it was a bit difficult to tear herself away from her current fanfic obsession. “It’s your turn to get up.”

Riley looked up from her phone to stick her tongue out at Maya, not willing to relinquish her wonderful ass-groove in the couch. It was warm, wonderful, and she’d crafted it perfectly through years of sitting. “You wanted the Chinese food. You ordered the Chinese food. I’d say that it’s your responsibility, babe.”

Maya pulled a face at that. “So what I’m hearing is that you don’t want Chinese?”

Riley thought for a moment. Trying to convince Maya of something was like dealing with a genie. Precise wording was key. “That doesn’t sound remotely like me. And it’s besides the point.”

“Ah, so what would the point be, my dear?” Suddenly Maya’s face was inches from hers and she couldn’t resist upping the awkward factor. Riley leaned up and pecked Maya on the lips, retaining a straight face… and managed to maintain her poker face streak.

o~O~o

It hadn’t always been that way for her. She’d spent a lot of time getting over those feelings for Maya. Maya was her oldest friend, her confidant, her partner - and instigator - in crime. In hindsight, she could barely blame herself for falling.

During that long, lovely time when she was trying to convince herself that she was straight - closet-ception, the closet within the mind - she’d fallen for her best friend, who didn’t have the honest ability to return those feelings. There was an unconditional love between them, which could be… confusing.

She’d never wanted to feel that way about her best friend. For a long time, she even thought that she’d lose her over it. Then again, teenagers were idiots. She’d underestimated her best friend.

When she’d worked up the courage to tell Maya how she felt in sophomore year of high school, it had been terrifying. To her credit, Maya had taken the time to consider whether or not there was the slightest possibility that she could return Riley’s feelings - to no avail.

Within that consideration, Maya had even kissed Riley, confirming one thing for both of them.

They were best friends.

Only that.

And it was a good thing.

Through all of her feelings, Riley had never considered that kissing someone who wasn’t interested would be so ridiculous. They knew it from the moment that their lips touched. The tension went away. The worry and horror melted into laughter.

They’d never been closer.

From that day on, Maya became the best wing woman that this world had ever seen.

As it turned out, Maya was something of a chick magnet - who’d have thought?

o~O~o

“Ha! I won! Get your ass up and pay the guy!” Riley gloated.

Maya rolled her eyes and smiled. “Riles, it’s your money.”

Riley laid her arms out along the back of the couch and sighed happily. “Irrelevant.”

Maya’s eyes lit up with that dangerous gleam that they were wont to possess. “Ok, but I talked to the guy on the phone. You know I hate people. Your. Turn.”

Riley heaved herself off of the couch with a groan. “Fine.” When Maya smirked, she shot a look at her. “But I’m putting your fortune cookie above the cabinet.”

Giggling at Maya’s expression of mock outrage, she picked up her wallet and opened the door, pulling out a twenty.

The man at her door was not the delivery boy.

It was the most beautiful man in the world.

His timing was getting worse - or better, she could never be sure.

“Hey, I think they gave me your mail. Riley, right?” She worked hard to wipe the deer-in-the-headlights look off of her face - quickly inventorying her current attire.

A baggy sweatshirt from her high school boyfriend, worn, baggy jeans that were covered in paint, and her hair may or may not have been a rat’s nest, despite the knot that she’d pulled it into.

Impeccable timing.

He didn’t seem to notice her little freak out - but then it was only a matter of time. He was still rifling through the letters and magazines in his hands. “I’ve also got a few for Maya, maybe I shouldn’t have assumed.”

“Riley, my name is Riley.” Her hand was out there, between them, of its own accord, apparently hoping for him to shake it.

The corner of his mouth quirked up into a half smile as he juggled the mail into his left hand to take hers with his right. “Farkle.”

“Bless you.” Too stunned to really plan her words, the rational part of her brain was sitting back to see what could possibly happen, apparently.

A blush rose to his cheeks. “Farkle. My name is Farkle.”

She surveyed his face awkwardly for a hint that he was kidding, and when she didn’t find it, her eyes went wide. “Oh, I’m so sorry!”

He grimaced and chuckled out, “It happens more often than you’d think - or maybe just as often, now that I think about it.”

She tried to laugh it off, but it probably came out as something more than a cross between a choking sound and a snort. There was a moment of silence before she managed to stutter out, “Well, thanks for bringing our mail. Farkle.”

He nodded, but didn’t respond. Moments where you don’t know how to transition out of the conversation are lovely. If she were a normal person who hadn’t already reached her embarrassment threshold with him on multiple occasions, she would have said something to keep the conversation going. Luckily, she didn’t have to, as the Chinese came to save her from another disaster on the list.

The delivery boy gave her an odd look, but shrugged it off and traded her Chinese food and change for the twenty that she’d been holding awkwardly for the past few minutes.

He smiled and started backing away toward his apartment before saying, “Thanks for opening the door. Riley. I’ll see you later.”

She set the food down on the entryway table before shutting the door and leaning back against it. She wasn’t given long to wallow in her awkwardness before   
Maya was in her face asking her what the hell had just happened.

The glint in Maya’s eyes was scary enough to give Riley pause… she told Maya everything, but just hadn’t gotten around to this yet. Maya had even seen him on several occasions, but Riley was too busy dying on the inside to introduce them and explain - especially seeing as she hadn’t known his name yet. “Ok, that was not just ‘Look, a pretty boy, let’s lose our mind!’. That was all but full-on Riley. Spill.”

She grimaced at the finger digging into her chest. Maya wasn’t going to let up on this. “There’s nothing to spill.”

Maya crossed her arms and glared. “Where’s the poop, Riley?”

Riley’s mouth opened in mock outrage. “How dare you use How I Met Your Mother against me? Does our friendship mean nothing to you?”

Maya was unimpressed, and her facial expression didn’t budge. “Where’s the poop?”

Riley snagged one of the cartons of rice and a fork before flinging herself down into the well-crafted ass-groove. “Ok, so maybe there’s something to spill.”

Maya pretended that she wasn’t literally on the edge of her seat waiting to hear it by pretending to inspect her nails. Riley shrugged in her overly casual way before admitting, “We may or may not have had a few encounters.”

“And?” Maya nearly dropped her facade, knowing that when Riley didn’t immediately share, it was something important or incredibly hilarious.

Riley threw her hands in the air, nearly showering both herself and Maya in rice, huffing out, “And they may have all happened while I look no less disgusting than I do right now.”

Maya said nothing, but raised her eyebrows in invitation. “Ok, where shall we start, the beginning?” With Maya’s eager nod, she went on.

“Alright. Disaster™ #1.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing more chapters already, but I thought I'd publish this first.


End file.
